Era Erosion
by hausofwhimsy
Summary: Over 100 years have passed since Ciel was turned into a demon, and the time has come for the noble and his butler to hunt for souls. How will they manage in present-day Las Vegas, a town known for its free-roaming debauchery? Warnings: None currently, will end up changing rating for future Sebaciel and violence/gore.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello. I hate lengthy author's notes, so I shall try to exact brevity in mine. This was created from a prompt given by tumbr user __**dragonofyang**__. She asked for a Kuro fic that followed demon Ciel and Sebastian in the current time period, with shenanigans ensuing at the utter differences in time between the turn of the 20th Century and our own. The first chapter is short, horribly so, being mostly exposition. I do not know how long this will end up being, but I hope that it is enjoyed while it lasts. I took the outfits from Kuroshitsuji II art Yana had drawn._

Demons had their way of keeping tabs upon the human world; as such, Sebastian was keen to see how the time drifted on the pitiful planet as he learned his young master.

One hundred years was little to a demon, but it was at least as long as Ciel had needed in order to learn the ropes of how to survive and exist. He did not posses a full demon form, but his change did include the customary feathered wings, fanged teeth, sharpest of nails, and piercing violet glow. He developed speed and agility, the knowledge of how to heal himself, and the use of his wings for both travel and protection. He learned to hunt upon the demon dogs (no wonder Sebastian hated them so), wyverns, bears and boars, and on the occasional snake.

Animals do not have souls, however, and the day came when the pair needed to return to Earth and scavenge for food.

"My Lord, are you ready?" Sebastian gazed at his protege. Mythical beings were never born, merely appearing as adult-looking creatures, so Sebastian truly had no idea how Ciel's human appearance would change or develop when they first began. With eternal lives, and much chagrin on Ciel's part, the hundred years did little to his looks: he could pass for roughly fifteen or sixteen, still significantly shorter than Sebastian at roughly 174cm and not having terribly much more for muscle. His hair was the same short length, and he was as pale as he had always been. He wore a white dress shirt and black tie, mostly covered with a grey vest and topped with a crop-cut blazer accented with golden buttons and stitching. A simple brown belt kept his long blue jeans snug against his tiny waist, cuffs and feet disappearing into a tasteful pair of calf-high boots. Ciel scoffed loudly.

"The stitching on this fabric is atrocious, Sebastian! Where in heavens did you commandeer these rags?" Sebastian couldn't help but smirk, shaking his bangs out of his eyes. The elder wore a simple peasant-styled shirt under a grey cardigan that was flanked with a long black scarf. He wore no belt, skinny black jeans accentuating his lithe legs and blending with a pair of ankle-high boots. A small silver necklace, with 'momento mori' engraved upon it, completed his look.

"It's how they make clothing these days, young master. The world is a much-changed place since your passing." Ciel merely rolled his eyes, swiftly placing his signature eyepatch over his right eye and tying it behind his head.

"Then I do not expect to enjoy it."

—

They appeared in a park, the sun warm and welcoming in the dry atmosphere. It was generally empty, the two finding themselves in a quiet neighborhood of track housing. Ciel shielded his eyes as he looked around to take in the surroundings.

"Their homes are atrociously small, here. Do you know where we are?"

"We have arrived in America, young master. We are currently in Nevada, a state that was almost devoid of life when we were last here. The population is roughly two million people, in a city where sins run rampant and souls are marred in a mere night. It seemed the perfect place to return to."

"Why didn't you take me back to bloody London, you idiot!" Ciel shouted. He wasn't used to the warmth or the dryness, and being so around human souls to consume was making him cross with hunger and anticipation. London, in all actuality, was probably a complete stranger to him; anyone he had known would be long dead, and the progress of time would have eradicated any businesses or homes he was once familiar with. Sebastian knew this before Ciel processed it, and Las Vegas was a prime place to bring his fledgling demon; to draw forth an unsuspecting tourist into shady darkness or seduce them in their own hotel room…how utterly foolish.

"Master, you will be pleased to know that I already have a residence set up for us. Furthermore, there is a Funtom chocolate factory not far from here if you wish to see it." Ciel's head snapped up toward Sebastian, the quickest glimmer of pleasure shining in his eyes before fading away again.

"No, Sebastian, not until we are settled in. Let us go to the home and figure out a plan before we do anything in this unfamiliar place."

Sebastian smiled, bowing with a hand over his heart.

"Yes, My Lord."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: A quick update. This chapter contains mild __**blood**__ mention. Next chapter will begin to delve into a bit of Sebaciel fluff, but nothing too hardcore as of yet._

_Enjoy._

Ciel still did not know how Sebastian managed all that he did, and figured that he really didn't care as long as the fellow demon acted as his servant. The elder led them to a sleek Rolls Royce Phantom with the wheelbase extended. Sebastian explained cars to the young noble, having learned himself all about them in the short hours while Ciel slept. Being born a human, there were certain aspects that differentiated him from full-fledged demons: the need for sleep, even if it was only two hours, was still required.

Ciel felt a quiet exhilaration as he sat in the back, face pressed to the tinted window as he watched the scenery pass in blurs at speeds horses could only dream of. He watched as people would come into view, the differences in their dress and manner of carrying themselves. He gazed at the shoddily unique architecture of this age, and marveled at the very technology of the car. He wasn't used to the heat, and while it was still early spring in Nevada, Ciel enjoyed the crisp feel of a/c vents blowing on his face.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sebastian quipped from the front, watching his charge through the rear-view. Ciel did not respond, but Sebastian knew how to open him up. "They can play music in these things, you know."

"Oh?" Ciel's face turned from the window, a look of incredulity painting his visage. Sebastian hummed in response, turning on the car's satellite radio to a classical station. Brahms' Waltz in A Flat Major filled the car, and Ciel could not help but smile as the familiarity of classical music accompanied them for the rest of the drive to their new residence.

The home was considerably palatial, compared to the houses that Ciel had first laid eyes upon. While nothing compared to his childhood home, it could compete nicely with the London townhouse. It sat overlooking an enormous golf course, housed in the gated community of the Anthem Country Club.

The dining table was set for ten, and the two took no time in covering the whole surface with paper and pens as they plotted out what to do. They decided that scouting the land for a period would be best, before taking to the town at night and surveying what quality would (or wouldn't) be found within the crowds. Sebastian said little, leaving Ciel to decide for himself what was best; in the times he could get away, the elder would stalk on his own and attempt to keep his master in the choicest of areas when they would make their rounds. More than that, he was eager to seduce an idiot or two, not below fulfilling their stupid Vegas fantasy before they would be consecutively consumed. Sebastian didn't want Ciel to be privy to these sorts of things if he could help it.

Ciel became quiet in his spoken thoughts, gently nibbling on his lower lip.

"Something the matter?" Sebastian offered, lacing his fingers together and placing his chin upon them.

"The world appears so differently from when I was last here, Sebastian. Surely there are some books on how to study the current ways of humans." Sebastian smirked at the young demon, already having planned for this.

"I have some books on psychology and sociology for you to read. Once you graduate them, we'll look at body language. However, young master, there is a matter of using the internet."

"The internet?"

"Yes," Sebastian hummed as he recalled what he had learnt. "It is a little typing machine in which you can access all sorts of information from all over the globe. It works by satellite, exactly the same way we can listen to Rachmaninov in the vehicle without having an actual musician with us." Ciel had cocked his head, listening quietly and continuing to bite at his lower lip. There was much to learn, and he was as eager as he was apprehensive.

"I should like to start with the books, if you don't mind." His tone was quiet, complacent as he looked over the impeccably-written notes of his plans. Sebastian stood, bowing quietly before heading off to another room.

—

The day was Friday, if Sebastian were correct (and he always had been.) Ciel had already taken his nightly bath, practically falling asleep in the bubbling jacuzzi-styled tub as he gazed through the adjacent window at the lights across the valley, and was currently tucked away in a massive four-poster bed.

Sebastian wasn't nervous at all, but he hadn't left Ciel on his own since the younger had become a demon. The valley wouldn't be difficult for him to traverse if his master were in trouble, but he didn't like thinking of the time it would take; even demons felt pain, and no amount of self-healing abilities would ever cure Sebastian of his need to protect Ciel.

Sighing, he pushed the thoughts away and inspected himself in the mirror of his own bathroom: he was dressed in grey slacks, matching suit jacket covering a dress shirt that was unbuttoned enough to allow a view of his milky white chest. A black belt and oxfords completed the look, his necklace left behind. It was perfect for the upscale and exclusive XS nightclub, where Sebastian plotted to start his night. He didn't have much time, and spritzed some cologne on before leaving a sleeping Ciel behind.

—

The nightclub was packed, as was wont, and Sebastian didn't bother with the line of people because he didn't have to. XS had an outdoor pool section that was level with the street, which allowed him to scale the walls unseen and drop himself amongst the inebriated mortals.

The music was deafening, but Sebastian paid it no mind as he surveyed the crowd. Drunk women in skimpy outfits gyrated against men or each other to the rhythm of the bass-line; not a soul in this place had any purity.

Wait. There was one.

A diminutive brunette bartender was continuously pouring drinks, her body dressed in black tank top with leather pants, breasts pushed up but still seeming conservative among the barely dressed patrons milling about. Her eyes were wide and clear, a pale grey color, mouth fully smiling with perfect teeth as she handed a man his drink. Sebastian's eye flashed and his fangs peeked out for a moment before he calmed himself down, slicking some bangs behind his left ear as he made his way toward the girl. She wasn't without sin, no, but she wasn't touched like the others in this place: her soul was not rank with drink, and her bubbly personality reminded Sebastian vaguely of Elizabeth Midford.

"What can I get ya?" She asked Sebastian in a high-pitched voice. He knew that she knew men liked it - it gave her a submissive air while still being in control of all the booze. Smiling in the most charming way, he saw as her smile faltered, her work facade fighting to melt into a genuine smile of interest.

"What would you recommend?" He leaned froward, shouting over the pounding of the bass. She giggled, learning forward as well. Humans were too easy.

"It depends on what you're in the mood for."

"Well, miss, I'm not honestly in the mood for alcohol. I was hoping to find something more lasting…if you know what I mean." Sebastian punctuated his sentence with a wink. The girl couldn't help but gasp in a breath. She was used to sleazeballs hitting on her 24/7, but there was something different about this guy. She couldn't help herself when he sucked her in with his effortless charms and drop-dead good looks. She leaned so that her glossy lips were touching the shell of Sebastian's ear.

"I can stop for a break right now, if you want." She bit her lip as Sebastian grinned, nodding his head.

"That would be perfect."

—

Her name was Andrea and she was from California. She was single, going to UNLV, and bartending as a means of paying the bills.

Now, she was a crumpled heap upon the floor of the bathroom, grey eyes dull and mouth smeared mix a mixture of blood and lipgloss. Sebastian licked a drip from the corner of his own mouth; she was nothing compared to what he had been cultivating Ciel into, but she was highly satisfying for a no-contract meal. He sighed, sated, and slicked his hair into place before quietly slipping though the exit of the hotel room and leaving the girl behind. He didn't remember what exactly she had said about some housekeeping friend always giving her free keys, but it had all worked out. Now, he was ready to go back to Ciel.

A pain, like hot metal searing his flesh. The thought of Ciel made Sebastian acutely aware of his young master.

Something was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

I_ don't feel the best about this chapter, and I may end up re-writing it in the future. I hope it makes sense._

_**Warnings:**__ Sebaciel starts here, although not NSFW._

_**—**_

_**"Sebastian!"**_ Ciel woke screaming, hands clutching at his bedsheets as he writhed within their cumbersome folds. He did not often dream as a demon, but the energy of being around humans once more seemed to tap into his former self and awaken old wounds. As such, Ciel's sleep had been wrought with havoc and fear: alway his parents, always their death, and never being able to save them. Tonight, a new element had been added: Ciel was also engulfed in flames, his flesh melting away but the sweet release of death never finding him.

_"Sebastian!" _Ciel hissed once more, eyes brimming with tears and face dripping with sweat. He gasped in shaky breaths, searching the room for any presence. He could hear nothing outside of his own ragged breathing, punctuated by soft whimpers. "He left me." The child demon wailed to himself as he buried his face into his pillow and remembered the period in which Sebastian had broken their contract, shortly before Sebastian's altercation with Ash. Ciel, though he wouldn't openly admit it, couldn't blame the demon for escaping tonight; this town was filled to the brim with souls, and Ciel would happily start his own contract in a moment if he had been deposited here as a full-fledged demon. He was not afraid to be on his own as a demon, but he knew nothing of this new world and it made him feel very alone.

"Now, why on Earth would I do such a thing?" Ciel's head shot up at the smooth voice, Sebastian propped against the frame of the room's open French doors. Gossamer blue curtains wavered in the chill breeze of the night, ruffling Sebastian's unkempt bangs and cooling the sweat upon Ciel's skin. He shivered, but his eyes became dangerous with anger.

"Where did you go, why did you leave me? You damned idiot, what if something had happened to me?" Ciel shouted from his position on the bed, Sebastian's stoic gaze never faltering at the young demon's words. Slowly, the elder pushed himself from the frame and toward the bed, doors clicking shut quietly as he smoothed damp tendril's from Ciel's slick forehead.

"Nothing did happen; you are still safe in this bed. I needed to hunt, young master. It has been a very long while since I have been able to eat." Ciel quickly looked away from the piercing gaze, a sliver of guilt running through him. Being around people made him realize the gnawing hunger within his own stomach; Sebastian had been hungry even before they'd made the contract, with Ciel as the meal the older had deserved. Over one hundred years later and still without food, Ciel knew that he could not begrudge his butler for leaving to feed. Sebastian seemed to be able to read what Ciel was thinking, pale hand moving to cup the boy's face. "You know I will never leave you, Boccan." Ciel nodded against the cool flesh, sighing.

"Being back around this human engery….I had a nightmare, Sebastian." He kept his gaze averted from the crimson orbs peering down at him, Ciel feeling stupid and vulnerable as he confessed his fear. "I felt so alone."

"Do you still feel alone?" The quiet response came. Ciel nodded again, not moving as Sebastian crawled onto the bed, gracefully kicking his shoes off before sitting against the headboard and pulling the younger against him. Ciel sighed, then stiffened as he smelled the acrid mixture of smoke and perfume upon his butler's clothes.

"How was your hunt? What is it like out there, Sebastian?" The aforementioned demon sighed, wondering how much he should divulge to the young demon. Ciel knew the town was full of sinners, but he was still from a different time and did not have any of the knowledge Sebastian had gleaned. He thought for a moment before responding.

"While there are many to choose from, Bocchan, the pickings of this town are not ripe. The young woman I found was a local, but she was the meagre 'prize' among five thousand or so. This is not to say that all endeavors will be so difficult, but finding a soul worthy of your tastes will not be as simple as it once was." There was no sarcasm in Sebastian's voice, merely fact. Ciel reclined his head, eyes flashing violet for a moment as he made eye contact with his butler.

"And did she sate you?" Sebastian could not help but smirk, a chuckle vibrating in his throat.

"So possessive, my young master. Do you fear that a ripe soul will push me to leave you?" Ciel looked away quickly, scoffing. The idea was not a stranger to him, but he wouldn't ever openly admit his fear to Sebastian.

"Definitely not. We are bound by a contract." Of course, as Ciel could not uphold his end, he wouldn't be surprised if Sebastian left him. For them to have been together as long as they were, even without Ciel's soul on the table, seemed to be some sort of blessing to the young noble. Tense, he shifted away from Sebastian and threw the covers off, stretching before he got out of the bed. "I am rested enough. I would like to see this town for myself."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian rose and began to gather an outfit for his master. The night clubs weren't usually closed until 4am. They had plenty of time.

—

The year was still cool enough that Las Vegas wasn't busy, but there were a decent amount of people meandering the Strip when Ciel and Sebastian arrived. Sebastian wanted to start small, having them explore the outside sidewalks and become familiar with the layout before going into casinos and nightclubs. Ciel did not argue, staying close to his butler as they dodged drunken groups of men and pornographic card-flickers. All souls were dark, tainted with their slimy jobs or slimier personalities. Most were drunks, many were tiddly girls in short skirts who pawed and winked at Sebastian, and few were merely tourists wanting to take in the evening glow of LED screens. Ciel shook his head; how did the world get so lecherous? He could barely look at the girls, so immodest were they compared to the days of his former life. The Americans, on a whole, spoke in loud tones and slurred their words with drink. The men were casual, beyond anything Ciel had ever known, and too men of them were smelly in the way of not having bathed.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian stopped them before a lake, tiny replica of the Eiffle Tower across the way making a mockery of France. Ciel nodded, though his stomach grumbled. He couldn't look up at Sebastian, too embarrassed; he would never willingly hunt one of the slobs walking around. "Wait here." Sebastian instructed, and Ciel nodded slowly as he stood against the railing surrounding the lake. He could hear music starting, a song he definitely did not recognize, but found pleasant nonetheless. Suddenly, jets of water erupted from the lake. Ciel's mouth couldn't help but drop in astonishment, the streams dancing around and pulsating in time with the music that was playing. Ciel couldn't tear his eyes away as he watched the water show, enraptured by the sight. It was truly a feat to behold!

Once it ended, Ciel clapped politely with the other handful of onlookers before he turned around to look for Sebastian. It wasn't long before the older demon walked swiftly up to him, crushing their lips together.

Ciel started to give a shout, and felt as Sebastian took the opportunity to push something searing hot and pulsing into his small mouth. He naturally bit down on it, deliciously thick liquid pouring out and coating his throat as he swallowed greedily. Sebastian had just French-kissed him a soul.

"I'm sorry, young master." Sebastian gave a contrite bow as he spoke, but his eye shone with something Ciel couldn't quite place. "I wasn't sure how else to deliver the soul to you." Ciel nodded, breathless as he focused on the taste within his mouth. He wasn't full, exactly, but he felt something akin to being sated and that was enough.

He was enraged.

"How could you do this, how could you get the soul for me when I am here to hunt for myself?" Sebastian quickly clamped a hand over the younger's mouth, Ciel too loud for his liking.

"Bocchan, this is a new environment and it will be your first hunt. Forgive me for my insolence, but I felt it better if I could obtain the soul for you. You want the first time to be in a quiet area, and this is not quiet enough." Sebastian gestured to the scatter of tourists; he failed to mention that he also wanted to enjoy watching his master during the fountain show. Ciel nodded, but frowned.

"Take me home, then. We are done for the night."

The young noble frowned the whole of the trip, despite his satiated stomach. He wanted to make his own kill, and it wouldn't do for Sebastian to continue babying him.

It also wouldn't do if he continued to kiss his butler…no matter the reason.


End file.
